Meet the Life Changers
by EmelieLovette17
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Well, for this one I'm not.
1. Meet The Life Changers

**Hello, kitties! I have brought with me a story! And also, if any readers of Teacher Berry are reading this, I am so sorry for putting it off for so long! My glasses had broke that Saturday I was suppose to update and the story was not done yet. But now I got my glasses back and I have to put up Teacher Berry on Sunday. I'm so sorry!**

**...**

Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange-haired, brown-eyed, sun-kissed student of Karakura High, was staring out the window. His mind was elsewhere as his friends were chatting away. His boyfriend of almost three years, Zaraki Kenpachi, was being distant and he didn't know why. Was he cheating? Did Ichigo do something wrong? Was he dealing with drugs and trying to keep a distance between them to protect him?...OK, where did that last one come from? Just what the hell was happening?

A loud roar of laughter had Ichigo turning to see his boyfriend laughing with his two friends, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Kenpachi was tall and muscular with black, spiky hair. For some strange reason, unknown to Ichigo, was that on the ends of the spiky tresses were bells. It was kind of fucking ridiculous. He also wore an eye patch. Ichigo never knew what happened to his boyfriend's eye, mainly because the other never takes it off and refuses to even talk about it when mentioned. And his friends don't say anything about it, being the little followers that they are. Dogs following their master.

Ikkaku Madarame was a bald, beady-eyed student. He had weird, red markings under his eyes and always carried a wooden staff with him, which pretty much make the other students fear him. And he was also Yumichika's boyfriend.

Yumichika Ayasega was a male fashionista. He had two feathers-like things protruding from his eyebrow. One red and the other yellow. His hair was short and black, the ends lightly trimmed and his eyes were a dashing purple. He was stubborn, arrogant, and short-tempered when teased about his looks.

Ichigo was always amused by them, seeing as they are so different. But, like they say, opposites do attract. He always made fun of Ikkaku's baldness which always caused Yumichika to laugh, leading to a fight and very hot, angry makeup sex. The oranget sighed.

'Its too bad I'm gonna have to break all of that off,' he thought.

Suddenly, the teacher, Miss Ochi, slammed her clipboard on her desk, silencing her rowdy students. "Alright, my lousy excuse for students! Today, we have seven, yes, seven new students all the way from America. Now, I want you to be nice to them and that means no picking fights or doing anything whatsoever. Zaraki, I'm looking at you!," she said, sending a glare at Kenpachi who had a stupid grin on his face.

She sighed. "Anyway," she continued, "Try not to start anything with them. We got to make them feel welcomed! Got it?" Miss Ochi watched with a satisfied smile in her face as her students muttered a, "Yes, Miss Ochi."

"Good. You seven can come in now."

The doors slid opened and in came seven kids. One of them was a short, dark-skinned girl who had long, jet black hair that reached past her knees and had dull, onyx eyes. Following behind her was a boy with red hair and blond highlights. His eyes were beautiful, golden orbs and his hair reached his back. His body was very feminine, making him seem more like a girl than a boy. Two girls who shared golden-green eyes came in after him. One had wavy, blond hair and the other had bouncy, black curls that stopped at her shoulders. Another girl came in and she had long, brown hair and soft, brown eyes. And lastly, two boys came in and Ichigo stared at them. They were flipping gorgeous!

'Wait...did I just think they were gorgeous? Holy hell! They fucking are! They're like models!,' he thought.

One of them look liked Ichigo except everything about him was white, even his long, spiky hair, and his eyes were inverted. Golden orbs drowning in a never-ending black abyss. Tattoos, maybe? The other was well a built, not like Kenpachi, but was lean, muscular. Even with the uniform, his muscles were rippling in the plain material. Oh Kami, Ichigo was sinning tonight! He had blue hair, baby blue hair with eyes that were a darker blue to match and was a tad skin darker than Ichigo. Brown eyes raked over that hot bod and cheeks became flushed when cyan eyes noticed him and a feral grin appeared on that Adonis face. Hot damn! Ichigo had to look away.

"If you would please introduce yourselves," instructed the teacher. The dark-skinned girl stepped up and said, in perfect Japanese, which surprised everyone,"The names Kilala Rogers and I came from America. Also, just a little warning, I don't like to be touched...by anyone. Only a select few can, which is my friends, anyone else...," she held a bat and sneered. "Anyone else will have their face bashed in and flattened like a can." The students all sweat dropped and grinned nervously. The next to introduce themselves was the redhead. He grinned. "My name is Seth Walsh. I also came from America and I'm gay." This caused some yaoi fan girls to squeal and Seth sent a smile their way. "Also, I don't like to be messed with. So, please...DON'T."

The three girls' names were in the order that they came Heaven, Angel, and Anna. Ichigo noticed that Kenpachi was looking very intently at Anna and bristled, but he also noticed Kilala glaring openly at his soon-to-be ex a boyfriend. He smiled, hoping she would beat the living hell out of him. Then, he was snapped out if it when the blue-haired newbie stepped up and spoke," 'Sup, the name's Grimmjow Jeagerjacques. I use 'ta live 'ere but due ta sum 'issues', I 'ad ta move ta America. Also, I'm not swingin' fer no cunts." Some girls blushed and others groaned. Ichigo snickered silently. "Plus, this dude here." Grimmjow pointed over to the pale copy of Ichigo.

"He's mah boyfriend. His name's Shirosaki Taikei."

"Nice tah meet'cha," said Shirosaki, his voice low and watery. "But I like tah b' called Shiro, fer short."

Miss Ochi cleared her throat, an angry tick forming on her forehead because of Grimmjow's earlier statement.

"Well, now that our new students have 'formally' introduced themselves, I'll give them their seats. Seth, Heaven, and Angel, you three may sit behind...uh...Nnoitra," she said. A tall, lanky teen looked up. Like Kenpachi, he wore an eye patch. He grimaced when he realized that a faggot was gonna sit behind him. Just as the girls were gonna past him, Angel and Heaven leaned down and whispered,"Touch him and we'll make you repent, motherfucker." Nnoitra scowled but remained silent. Seth smirked.

"Kilala, Anna, sit beside Kenpachi." Anna took one step forward and Kilala grabbed her arm. "Senpai?," she asked, concern laced within that one word. "Can we have another seat, please?," asked the girl. "Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to end someone in the hospital." Miss Ochi gulped. "Umm... Okay! Sit beside Chad and Orihime. Inoue, Sado, raise your hands."

A voluptuous girl with orange hair raised up her hand along with a Mexican boy with dark brown hair that covered his eyes. Kilala nodded her head. "Come on, Anna," she said. Anna followed after her short friend. The dark-skinned girl sat next to Chad while the brown-haired girl sat next to the beaming Orihime.

Ichigo glared at Kenpachi. That bastard was still staring at Anna, who was in a conversation with Orihime. Suddenly, he heard the scrape of a chair behind him. He turned and saw that it was Grimmjow and Shiro. Ichigo fought back a blush. 'Dear Kami, they're even more beautiful up close...WHAT is WRONG with ME!?' Ichigo slammed his head on the desk and blushed at the chuckles he got from the two new students. He sighed inwardly.

'This is gonna be a long school year,'thought the teen, unaware of the angry glance thrown his way.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed. All the new characters are my own, except Shiro, Grimmjow, and Seth Walsh. R.I.P Seth Walsh. He was a thirteen year old, California boy who committed suicide because he kept getting teased about being gay. My best friend knew him before moving to my state. I didn't know him and when I was writing this, it came to me that this was the real Seth Walsh. The way I described him is not how he actually looks. Look him up if you want.**

**Until next time, readers! **

**Again, R.I.P Seth Walsh**


	2. Announcement

**'Sup, readers? Its been awhile. Well, for this story, I'm still writing it. I'll probably have it updated in a few days, give or take. Whatever. If any of you are still reading this story, thanks a bunch. Glad you stuck with it for as long as you did. But yeah, I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days. So, until then. Later.**


	3. Kilala Rogers

**Hello**,** readers! I'm sorry for the wait! I've just been super busy with my other stories and other things. So, without further ado, here's the second chapter of MTLC! Sorry its so late!  
**

It was afterschool and Kilala was on her way to her apartment. She had long since parted with her friends and was just thinking over the things that had happened in her new school. She was pissed beyond belief. That Kenpachi guy really ticked her off. How dare that bastard stare at Anna like that! She wasn't some piece of meat! However, the girl was much too pretty and dense for her own good. Anna had always been liked that. Guys constantly showered her with attention, but she never figured that they liked her. It would seem like her and that Inoue girl had a lot in common. Kilala smirked and chuckled. It was funny how the two girls were just alike. Suddenly, a girl's scream pierced through the air. Without any hesitation at all, Kilala ran in the direction of the scream. The scream wasn't that far away as Kilala only made two turns before she reached her destination. And what she saw really grinded her gears. A young girl, probably no older than 12 years, was being molested by a drunk man. He was chuckling as the young girl screamed and shrieked. Her big, dark brown eyes filled with tears as she struggled to get the man off her and pushing away his hands from where she didn't want him to touch.

Kilala gritted her teeth and held on tightly to her bat. She charged at the molester and swung at him with all her might towards his head. When it made contact, it threw the man off the girl and sent him flying to the concrete ground. But, Kilala didn't stop there. She went over to the guy who was groaning in pain. Her dark eyes were blank as she stood over him. When he made eye contact with the dark-skin girl, he screamed as loud as he could when she lifted the bat again and cracked it down on his forehead with a sickening _Crack!_ The young girl stared in horror as the one who saved her beat the man mercilessly. The girl didn't interfere until a pool of blood was surrounding the man's head and the guy was unconscious. She stood and went to hug her savior from behind. Kilala tensed up and dropped her bat. "Get off me, kid," she said, looking back only to see tears streaming down the girl's face. Kilala sighed once more and let the crying girl embrace her until she pushed her away. She grabbed her bat and, without looking back, said, "I'm going to walk you home. Lets go." The young girl beamed and went forward to hold her savior's arm. Kilala rolled her eyes. Normally, she would've pushed the girl away again since she barely knows her, but she just experienced something traumatic. So, she _allowed _the girl to hold onto her.

"You gonna tell me where you live or what?"

**...**

Once Kilala reached the young girl's home, she asked the her," What's your name, girl?"

The girl looked at her with her dark brown eyes and smiled, "Its Yuzu. Yuzu Kurosaki."

Kilala raised an eyebrow. "Are you perhaps related to that of Ichigo Kurosaki?," she asked. She watched as the young girl nodded. Kilala knew Ichigo Kurosaki. She noticed his heated glares directed at that eye patch-wearing scumbag, Zaraki Kenpachi. She wondered why he was glaring at him. Did he not like how the guy was staring at Anna? Maybe he had a thing for her Anna, too. The onyx eyed girl was so deep into her thoughts that she hadn't realized Yuzu was speaking to her. She looked at the girl with a bored look on her face.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay for the night. Its pretty late and dangerous out there."

Kilala stared at the girl. She's never been invited to stay at anyone's house before. Everyone back at home was afraid of her. Her and her bat, that is. Many people, including the molester Kilala had beaten almost an hour ago, had fallen victim to her wrath and harsh swings. Back at home, Kilala was the most intimidating and dangerous girl there. She was feared and so were her friends. So, the dark skinned girl was a little surprised at being invited in since no one had to before.

"Sure, I guess," she agreed and the girl beamed at her. Yuzu opened the door to let themselves in and, suddenly, there was yelling.

"YUZU, HOW WAS YOUR JOURNEY TO THE STORE FOR THE LOAF THAT WAS-who's your new friend, sweetie?"

An older man, who Kilala assumed was Yuzu's father, came out of nowhere to greet his daughter and was surprised to see a strange girl with her. Yuzu smiled at her father's antics before answering him, "This is..." She looked back at the older girl. "Hold on. I never got your name."

"Its Kilala. Kilala Rogers," the dark skinned girl answered. She then turned to Yuzu's father. "Just so you know, you shouldn't let young girls out at this time without supervision. She was almost molested, but, luckily, I was able to throw the guy off before he actually raped her."

Kilala watched as the father's eyes widen and saw him rushed over to his daughter to inspect her. "Did he hurt you, Yuzu? Did that scum touch you anywhere where he shouldn't?," he asked. Yuzu shook her head. "No, dad," said the young Kurosaki. "Kilala took care of him before any real damage was done."

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. I had a feeling something like this might happen to you. You're young and men today don't care about young women, such as you and your sister," apologized the father.

Yuzu's eyes turned sad. "Yeah," she agreed. but, then her eyes sparkled. "Oh, dad! Can Kilala spend the night? Its really late and I'll get really worried if we let her walk back home all by herself."

Kilala looked at the two. They were both beaming as they stared back her. She tried not to smile but it failed. A small smile graced her dark lips. They reminded her of Heaven and Angel and she couldn't deny them ever. "God, you guys are weird. I already agreed to stay so stop looking at me for confirmation or whatever," she told them with no hint of malice or coldness in her voice. The two smiled and pounced on her, embracing her in their arms. She rolled her eyes again.

_'Boy, I am_ _not living up to my tough girl title,' _thought the older teen.

**...**

Ichigo was listening to his music while he studied, when he saw out of the corner of his eye his door opening. He looked up from his math problems to see one of the new kids, Kilala Rogers. She waltzed in and sat on his bed. He noticed she was still in her school clothes and still had her bat in hand. "Umm, hey," he said.

"Hey," she greeted in that bored tone of voice of hers.

Ichigo looked around. _'What's she doing here?,' _he thought.

"If you're wondering why I'm here, I'm gonna tell you in a bit. But, lets chat for a bit," said the dark skinned newbie. Ichigo became very confused but nevertheless agreed. "Sure," he said. The girl smirked.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what's your relationship status as of now?," she asked. She wasn't surprised when he told her he was single. Ichigo noticed that and wondered if she knew of his former relationship with Kenpachi. But that would be impossible. She was new here and there's just no way she would have known. "Why do you ask?," he questioned her.

She was curious, that was what he was told. "Kenpachi Zaraki...who is he to you, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo scowled at the mention of that name. "He's nothing to me. A nobody." He noticed her eyes traveled to his hands. _'Bandages, of course she would notice.'_

She didn't say anything but she pointed at his hands, wanting him to explain what happened to them. "I got into a fight at school," he said.

"With who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Why him?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

"Maybe I am."

He smirked. "He was my boyfriend." He laughed when her eyes widened. He could tell she wanted him to tell the whole story and so he did. Kilala found out that Kenpachi was Ichigo's boyfriend, ex-boyfriend that is. They had grown distant with Kenpachi never calling him or texting him back, even when the oranget looks at him, there was no spark. He believed he was cheating and when her and the other new kids came to the school, the bastard was always looking at Anna. Even when they were at their spot on the school roof and the new kids came up there, Kenpachi stared at Anna's hips and ass. This was something Kilala didn't know since she wasn't there. She was hanging out with Seth. But, boy, did it make her mad. Ichigo told her that he got fed up with it and clocked the guy in the jaw. He fell over and Ichigo proceeded to bash his face in with his fists until he was pulled off him. The orange-haired teen told him they were through and walked off without sparing a glance back at the scumbag with his knuckles bleeding.

Kilala nodded and got up to exit his room, but he stopped her. "I thought you were going to tell me why you were here?," he said.

"Oh," she said with no surprise in her tone. "I saved one of your little sisters from near rape. She's alright now and asked me to stay the night. You're welcome." And with that, she left to return to the guest room, leaving a shocked berry behind.

**...**

As Kilala crawled back into the guest bed, a lingering thought crossed her mind. _'The guys are going to be so worried.'_

**...**

**Well, that's all I have for now. I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm sorry its so crappy. I lost the original so this was all I could come up with that was somehow close to the original.**

**Well, Until next time, readers.**


	4. Seth Walsh

**Hello, Readers. I'm back again with another chapter of MTLC. Hope you enjoy.**

**...**

Seth yawned as he walked down the hallway with Heaven and Angel by his side. '_Man, I'm so tired. Didn't get no sleep last night,_' he thought. He groaned and his friends looked at him. "What's the matter, Seth?," asked Angel. Seth put his arm on Angel's pale shoulders. "Nothing, hun. Just tired," he answered.

"No sleep again, huh?," questioned Heaven. Seth nodded. "I don't get why I'm not sleeping. That usually happens when something is wrong with Kilala but she can defend herself."

"True. She's so strong after all that's happened to her-"

"Angel, you know we can't talk about that. You wouldn't want any of us bringing up how we met, do you?"

Angel gritted her teeth. "Never mention it."

Heaven nodded. "Anyways, speaking of Kilala, her birthday isn't that far away. We need to plan something."

Seth clapped his hand together and giggled. "My little twinnette is gonna be 18 before me! We need to get drunk!"

"No drinks for us. We don't want to end up like most Americans," spoke the girls in unison. Seth rolled his eyes. "You guys are so ridiculous. We are in Japan. We look like Jennifer Aniston compared to Beyoncé around here."

"Lies. I heard the school slut wanted you," came Shiro's voice from behind. The trio jumped and turned around to face their white-haired friend along with his boyfriend, Grimmjow. Seth then frowned and ran his hand over his face.

"Please, don't tell me it was Luppi Antenor...god, he can't handle any of this gayness. Plus, I'm a bottom. Bottom with bottom? No way in hell would that work. Unless I'm drunk as fuck."

Shiro laughed with amusement dancing in his golden orbs. He was surely the oddest of them all but, in the face of the other students, they were all odd, if not a little crazy as well. Grimmjow only chuckled before turning and gasping at an unusual sight. "Hey, you guys," he said, trying to get their attention, "Look!"

The group followed his line of vision and all eyes were filled with shock. In fact, the corridor that was filled with students were all quiet and watching as the couple that seemed to grace the hall with their presence came walking down. Kilala scowled at all of them while Ichigo did the same. The two were walking together! Students started to whisper, rumors began to form, guys and girls were becoming jealous, and a certain couple were getting upset. Once Ichigo saw his friends, he patted Kilala's shoulder to let her know this is where they part. Kilala just waved her hand back and continued venturing toward her friends. They immediately started bombarding her with questions once she reached them.

"How!?," screamed Seth.

"Why?," yelled Grimmjow and Shiro.

"Did you guys fuck?," calmly asked by Heaven and Angel.

The short girl sighed and brush past her group of friends. "I'll explain later. Let's go. We're gonna be late."

The group followed her but Grimmjow and Shiro glared at her as she walked in front of them.

**...**

Ichigo felt like he was being attacked with the many questions that were thrown at him by his group of friends. Orihime and Rukia were beaming at him as they asked if he was dating Kilala. And Keigo was acting like a proud dad, congratulating him as he had finally 'landed a girl' in less than a day. The orangette sighed and told them that he would tell them everything once lunchtime came around. The group agreed but the only one who remained silent, despite the fact that he is quiet every day, was Chad. He usually would say a word or two but said absolutely nothing. Quite frankly, Ichigo had noticed that there was bit of pink on the Mexican giant's cheeks but he thought nothing of it.

In the classroom, everything was awkward. The new girl, Anna, showed up late to class and was yelled at by the teacher who was then yelled at by Ichigo and threatened by Kilala. That caused more rumors to arose and made both teens very angry. All throughout the day, the two were asked if they were dating and both denied but others felt as if they were lying. Even though, it has only been two days since the new students arrived! Girls constantly glared at Kilala and boys would make fun of Ichigo and that only led to fights that both teens were the guaranteed winners.

Finally, lunchtime came around. On the roof, Ichigo and Kilala had their friends sit down to tell them what had happened. Ichigo looked at Kilala, "You wanna start this?"

Kilala shrugged. "Sure. Whatever," she stepped forward.

"Alright, guys. First off, you're all dumbasses. Its been two days! The reason you guys saw us together was because I saved his little sister and she offered me to stay the night with them. I agreed. So, he found out and we had a little chat. We're cool so we walked here together for school but, not before we went to my apartment, cause I needed clothes. So there's our story."

Everyone groaned. Well, everyone except Seth, Grimmjow and Shiro who sighed in relief. Anna had turned to Orihime to ask what was her short friend was talking about. "Oh, right! You weren't here when the whole school thought Ichigo-kun was dating Kilala-chan," said the Inoue girl. Anna gasped and giggled. "Oh my, now that wouldn't be good. What would Robin think back at home?," she said. Hearing his name, Kilala's eyes widened. She went over to her brown-haired friend. "Anna," she started calmly, " Where did you hear that name?"

The girl's eyebrows came together as she thought. "Yesterday. He called me when we got out of school and parted ways. He told me he was your boyfriend and was coming to visit you in a few weeks."

Seth gasped. "Oh no...Are you serious?," he asked, panicked, as he watched Kilala's back with fear in his eyes.

"By the way, Kilala, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?," said Anna.

"I don't, Anna. Robin is **no one** to me. If he ever calls again, tell him to fuck off."

"But what about him visiting?"

"He isn't coming for a visit."

Kilala glanced over at Seth, who flinched at how heated her glare was. Everyone looked at each other, confused, when Kilala stormed off the roof.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Hey, uh..Seth? Who is this guy, Robin?"

"A fucking bastard who shouldn't be living!"

Angel stood up. "Are you telling us that **that ** guy is coming here?"

Seth could only nod.


End file.
